Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by Edledhyniell
Summary: Sa chevelure de feu se confondait avec l'auréole rougeâtre du soleil couchant. Le jeune garçon s'était lové contre sa poitrine, ses petits doigts enlacés dans la grande main gantée de l'homme, tenant fébrilement l'index de son maître. Il tremblait encore... Parental!Allen/Cross, PAS DE YAOI, One Shot.


Disclaimer : _D. Gray Man_, Allen et Cross appartiennent à **Katsura Hoshino** (à mon grand désespoir). Seule l'histoire est à moi, et je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce travail.

Rating :** K+** pour la prudence, mais bon...

_Un petit One Shot écrit sur le vif, basé sur la relation entre Allen et Cross... Avec pour musique de fond, Boulevard of Broken Dreams de **Green Day**. **Pas de Yaoi, désolée, mesdemoiselles !**_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**_Boulevard of Broken Dreams_**

_Je vais mourir._

Allen ne pouvait plus bouger, tant l'apparition démoniaque qui se ruait vers lui le terrifiait. Il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, de plus en fort. _Je vais mourir_.

C'est ce que se répétait à toute vitesse le garçon, acculé au mur de l'impasse.

_Je vais mourir. Il va me tuer._

Il s'accrochait désespérément à ces mots, comme si savoir sa mort si imminente pouvait la retarder à jamais.

Il ne parvenait pas à décrocher son regard de l'Akuma. Son œil gauche le tourmentait terriblement, mais c'était la répugnante vision de l'âme torturée qui lui donnait presque envie de vomir.

Mais Allen ne vomit pas, tant la perspective de mourir ici et maintenant le pétrifiait.

_Une voix rauque s'obstinait à hurler son prénom, mais il restait comme sourd à ses appels._

Son arme anti-Akuma, celle qui aurait pu le sauver dans ces circonstances. Il la visualisait parfaitement dans son esprit confus. Mais le garçon ne parvenait pas à l'activer. Même au prix de tous les efforts dont il était capable.

Quoi qu'il fasse, il allait mourir.

Mais l'esprit d'un enfant de douze ans parvenait-il à accepter cela ?

_Il va me tuer_.

L'Akuma braquait ses canons sur lui. Son ombre le recouvrait de la chape sombre de la mort, mais le garçon ne le distinguait pas précisément dans le crépuscule.

_C'est fini._

Allen ferma les yeux. Sa respiration se stoppa au moment où il sentit venir le déclic annonciateur de la délivrance.

_Ainsi, cela était conçu pour concevoir._

_Mourir pour tuer._

_Tuer pour mourir._

« Allen ! »

_Toujours la même voix rauque, grave, profonde, mais tellement éthérée, si lointaine..._

« Allen ! »

_Une explosion, une onde de choc. Un bruit si intense que le garçon se couvrit les yeux et les oreilles de ses mains, trop apeuré pour voir... pour voir quoi ? Sa mort ? L'onde de choc avait-elle été celle qui pulvérisait son corps ? L'explosion avait-elle été celle de la destruction de son bras gauche ? Son cadavre gisait-il désormais en une quelconque bouillie infâme sur le sol défoncé par son bourreau ? Pourtant, il continuait encore à penser. Était-il vraiment mort ?_

Allen daigna rouvrir les yeux entre ses doigts pâles, intrigué de sa survie.

L'Akuma gisait à présent dans une flaque de poison, ses restes encore fumant de l'explosion. Les flammes caressaient indolemment le visage du garçon, telle la langue doucereuse d'une mort qui avait failli l'emporter. Un débris de métal noir avait ricoché sur le mur à seulement quelques centimètres de sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, imbécile ! »

Reprenant brusquement ses esprits, Allen sursauta devant la rudesse de la voix qui venait de s'élever dans le crépitement du feu, voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Toujours la même, rauque, grave, profonde...

Il sentit une main le saisir violemment hors de sa « cachette », et le sortir tout aussi brusquement des flammes. Il s'attendait à ce que son maître ne le réprimande cruellement pour son manque de courage et de sang-froid, voir même le frappe. Comme toujours, Marian Cross l'avait testé, et encore une fois, Allen n'avait pas réussi à activer son arme anti-Akuma.

Mais au lieu de cela, la chevelure rousse de son maître s'étala sur son visage livide, l'entourant dans une étreinte écarlate, et ce sont deux bras puissants qui le maintinrent près de la poitrine de l'Exorciste. Sur le coup, Allen cru furtivement que le feu le piégeait à nouveau.

Il pouvait sentir les battements du cœur de Cross, le soulèvement régulier mais rapide de son torse, sa respiration saccadée soufflant dans ses cheveux d'ivoire immaculée.

Après tout, un cœur battait dans entre les côtes de l'Exorciste. Marian Cross était humain. Un humain qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

« Maître...

- Tais-toi, crétin. »

Sa voix vibrait dans un faible murmure, la tête d'Allen enfouie dans ses cheveux.

Celui-ci songea que cette étreinte traduisait quelque chose de plus qu'étrange, d'insoupçonné chez l'Exorciste. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela, de la part de Cross Marian, mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à mettre un mot sur cette émotion... Il ne demandait qu'à rester là, lové sur cette poitrine, enveloppé de cette chaleur, ce souffle brûlant dans sa nuque blanche... Il se sentait à présent rassuré, protégé contre les cauchemars de l'univers. Aucun Akuma ne l'atteindrait, il se sentait pleinement, totalement hors de danger, là, entre ces bras familiers.

Un liquide chaud et poisseux coula sur la main d'Allen. Intrigué, ce dernier y jeta un œil, plaquée contre le flanc gauche de son maître. Même dans la lumière déclinante du soleil couchant, le garçon n'eut pas de mal à voir le fluide pourpre qui s'écoulait entre ses doigts.

« Maître, vous... !

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer... Pourquoi tu n'obéis pas quand je te dis d'activer ton bras ? Espèce d'incapable ! »

Ces derniers mots furent prononcés dans un rauquement à la brutalité grandissante, et Allen sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, tentant vainement de les refouler. Cross lui aurait hurlé dessus qu'il n'aurait pas ressenti autant de culpabilité et de honte envahir sa conscience.

« Dé... désolé... »

Allen, avec toute l'hésitation du monde, leva ses yeux gris argent vers le visage fatigué de son maître. Son regard transcendait cependant de sévérité.

Voilà plusieurs nuits qu'ils poursuivaient sans relâche l'Akuma responsable des dizaines de meurtres de ce village. Et, malgré l'incroyable résistance que faisait preuve le Maréchal, le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire sentir, bien que Cross faisait tout pour que cela ne transparaisse pas tant physiquement que mentalement.

Cross resta d'abord silencieux.

Allen était certain d'avoir aperçu une esquisse de sourire sur le visage de son maître, mais enfouit de nouveau sa tête dans le manteau noir du Maréchal. Peut-être est-ce pour ça qu'il ne vit pas le regard si doux, si protecteur qui lui lançait l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras.

Cross s'accroupit, un genou à terre, sans un regard pour les débris empoisonnés de la machine démoniaque, posant Allen sur ses deux pieds. Il remarqua que les larmes coulaient sur les joues de son disciple.

« Hey, crétin, tu ne vas pas pleurer pour ça ? Ton Akuma, il est complètement hors service, maintenant...

- Désolé... Excusez-moi, articula faiblement Allen entre deux sanglots qu'il tentait malgré tout d'étouffer. Il essuya d'un geste ses larmes.

« J'espère bien. Pas question que je voyage avec un poltron sans une once de courage. »

Allen sembla soudainement fort intéressé par les bouts calcinés de ses bottes.

« Ce n'est pas pour l'Akuma que je pleure, maître. »

Cross haussa un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas eu peur quand cet Akuma s'est rué sur toi... Si je n'étais pas intervenu, tu nourrirais les rats de ce village à l'instant où nous parlons. Et, continua-t-il lorsqu'il vit le regard outré de son disciple, puis-je donc savoir qu'est-ce qui t'as tant effrayé pour te faire geindre ?

- C'est... c'est pour ça, poursuivit Allen après une hésitation, pointant du doigt la blessure sanglante qui barrait son flanc.

« Ah, ça, répondit le Maréchal d'un ton indifférent.

Il écarta son manteau et empoigna le morceau de bois qui s'était incrusté dans la plaie. Allen avait d'abord été saisi par l'horrifiante perspective qu'il ne s'agisse d'une balle d'Akuma, et il se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Cross retira d'un coup sec le corps étranger, et poussa un imperceptible grognement de douleur, que même Allen n'entendit pas. La blessure se mit à saigner davantage pendant quelques secondes, puis, comme par magie –Allen soupçonnait que ce ne fut vraiment le cas, la plaie se referma partiellement d'elle-même.

« Allez, avance.

- Mais, maître, votre...

- T'occupe pas de ça. Avance, je t'ai dit, on ne va pas rester plantés comme des rosiers toute la nuit ! »

Allen s'empressa d'obtempérer, craignant la venue d'un marteau dissimulé dans les plus sombres recoins de l'uniforme de son maître.

Soudain, Allen sentit une main le retenir, puis ébouriffer ses cheveux. Surpris, il leva les yeux vers son maître toujours accroupi. Le Maréchal Cross venait, à l'instant même, de faire preuve d'_affection_?

« Viens, Allen. »

Cross avait prononcé ces deux mots tout en se levant, évitant volontairement le regard du plus jeune.

Ils regagnèrent tous deux vers l'artère principale de la ville, qui se résumait à une longue rue poussiéreuse et vide, rejoignant la plaine par les deux bouts. Maintenant que la mission que s'était imposé Cross était terminée, plus rien ne les retenait ici.

_Il cheminait seul dans une rue laissée à l'abandon... Une rue où les rêves ne sont que brisures..._

A lequel des deux s'appliquaient ces mots ? Bonne question.

Gêné, Allen marchait droit devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'une main gantée de cuir noir ne surgisse devant son visage.

Mettant quelques secondes à comprendre ce que ce geste pouvait bien vouloir signifier, il hésita d'abord. Mais la main restait toujours tendue, presque insistante, comme un appel qui ne demandait seulement à ce qu'on lui réponde.

Il la saisit alors maladroitement, étonné par la chaleur du cuir.

Encore quelque peu abasourdi par les réactions de son maître, Allen leva le regard vers le visage impassible et fixé sur l'horizon de Cross, plongé dans la lumière déclinante du crépuscule.

« Si tu ne regardes pas où tu marches, gamin, tu finiras par te prendre un arbre. »

Allen sentit très brièvement la main qui tenait la sienne resserrer légèrement son étreinte, comme si elle craignait de perdre ce toucher avec autre que soi.

« Nous allons voyager de nuit, maître ? »

Cross ne répondit pas.

« Maître, où va-t-on maintenant ?

- Tu verras bien, répondit Cross dans un sourire.

* * *

_Père Review, racontes-moi une histoire..._


End file.
